Frank Goes to the Dentist
by RHPSluvver13
Summary: NOT A ONESHOT! This is how I think Frank would act at the dentist because honestly, who doesn't wish they could act like this to get out of having your teeth checked? R&R! Rated T for some language and suggested sex.


**Richard O'Brien owns all**

**This is just a little idea I thought of while waiting to have my teeth cleaned. Enjoy! :D**

Riff Raff and Magenta dragged Frank into the small building with Columbia trailing after them. Riff Raff went to sign in Frank at the front office while the other three went to go sit down.

"Y'know, I could've walked in here on my own, Magenta," scoffed Frank. Columbia rolled her eye's and picked up an out-dated issue of People magazine.

"I have a hard time believing that," relied Magenta, not taking her eyes off of her new iPhone 4 Riff got her for her birthday. "Last time we took you to the dentist, as soon as you got out of the car, you ran into a department store and hid in a rack of women's clothing." Frank blushed at the embarrassing memory.

"Well I've matured since then," replied Frank matter-of-factly.

"Mmhmm." Magenta was only half-listening, her head still buried in her phone. Riff Raff came and sat down next to his sister.

"You really love that phone, don't you," asked Riff. Magenta didn't answer him. A loud beep came from Riff's phone. It was a text from Magenta. "Well I'm glad you like your phone, but if you don't talk to me, I will simply have to take it away from you," he purred. Magenta smirked at him. Riff's phone went off again. The message read: Then I guess you'll just have to punish me tonight ;D. Magenta snuggled up next to Riff and bit his ear playfully.

"I love you," she whispered. Riff kissed the top of her head

"I love you too." Just then the dental assistant walked out.

"Frank?" Her eyes scanned the small room for the patient. Frank didn't even budge.

"What's wrong Frank? Afraid of the dentist," teased Columbia.

"NO! It could be a different Frank." Frank's eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Frank… we're the only ones here," explained Riff.

"Besides," began Magenta, "I thought you were _Mature enough for the dentist. But if you want, I can go in there with you." Magenta spoke in a fake motherly tone._

"_No I'm fine, but… Um… Columbia? Can you come with me?" Frank was practically shaking._

"_Fine… If I have to." Columbia stormed through the door with Frank, leaving Riff and Magenta on their own. Magenta and Riff broke out into laughter over Frank's childness._

"_I HEARD THAT," yelled Frank. Magenta and Riff started laughing harder. Magenta laid her head down on Riff's bony shoulder, her hair acting as a pillow. Riff rested his head on Magenta's, taking in the scent of her hair._

"_I think I'm going to take a small nap while we wait for Frank," yawned Magenta._

"_Okay my love," said Riff. He gently stroked Magenta's cheek with his thumb. Just as Magenta was about to drift into the silent depths of sleep, an angry Columbia burst through the door, causing Magenta to jolt awake._

"_Thanks for waking me CoCo," said Magenta sarcastically._

"_Sorry Mags, but Frank is being a baby and he won't let us do the x-rays." _

"_Grr! Alright I'm coming. C'mon Riff." Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff walked down the hall to were the x-rays were taken. "What the hell Frank? Just let her take the damn x-rays!"_

"_NO!" Frank looked over at the dental assistant. "She keeps trying o put something in my mouth and Mother always said 'Never put anything in your mouth that isn't food or another person' and whatever she has is neither of those things," huffed Frank._

"_Okay Frank, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way," reasoned Magenta. Riff stood in the corner with his hand over his face. He hated when Magenta asked that question because it would end badly either way._

"_I'm not putting those in my mouth!"_

"_Fine, have it your way. Columbia, you hold his head steady. Riff, you're going to hold his mouth shut so she can do the x-rays. And I will hold him down," instructed Magenta._

_After fifteen minutes of forcing Frank to stick the little tabs in his mouth, the x-rays were finished._

"_We're so lucky he decided to go the easy way," said Riff._

"_You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" Magenta and Riff broke into a fit of laughter as they followed everyone into the little room to wait for the dentist._


End file.
